


Never Let Me Down.

by wehaveablackromance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehaveablackromance/pseuds/wehaveablackromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random short chapter fic for Sterek.  Not Beta'd forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Down.

Derek was doing his best to make sure the boy in front of him hated him. He couldn't know, no one could know, that this spastic yet wonderful boy was his mate. His smell called to his wolf, and the more Derek was forced to spend time with him the more his human side began to fall for the boy. He suddenly zoned back in on Stiles word vomit of the day.

"Just pay attention to me, Derek please. This is hard enough inside my head without trying to get in to yours as well...I know you feel this pull, I can't be the only one who feels it...Like something is missing and I need someone to fill that spot and I know it's you. So now that I have made an ass out of myself by confessing love to a emotionally stunted sour wolf...i'm gonna go back to looking for that uh, whatever the hell we are looking for." Stiles walked forward going back to searching. Derek was stunned quieter than normal, only Stiles would talk about this while hunting for an escape from a crazed rogue wolf. He loves us. Take him, claim him as we were meant to do. Great now it's two against one. Something cracked in the woods and his attention flew to his pack. They, including Stiles, were accounted for. He smelled it then as Stiles opened his mouth in a scream. The rogue had scratched across his back then stiles took off running towards the pack, towards Derek. The Alpha ran towards his mate panic filling him, both from fear of losing him and stiles own panic. Suddenly the rogue and the boy quit moving and grunted once and then a few short milliseconds later again and stared at the alpha wide-eyed. Derek looked down and saw the bullet holes that had pierced both the wolf and the human in front of him.

“STILES” His control snapped and he lurched forward in alpha form and ripped the throat from the rogue and then turned to his mate shifting back partially. He gathered the boy into his arms lifting him, a pained howl ripped through his lungs. Scott rushed forwards, and pressed against the wounds on Stiles back.

“Derek…what if…I don’t think he can take this…” Scott whimpered.

“A-are you calling me weak Scott? Cause you can still kiss my ass for a bit longer.” He chuckled pained, bloody leaking from his mouth at this point. “Hey Sourwolf~ A-at least now you won’t have to listen to me trying to love you anymore~” Derek growled softly.

“You aren't going to die Stiles. I need you to want this…So sit there and want the bite okay? Then you can follow me around professing all the love you want. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Stiles laughed.

“Gotta have someone around to keep Scott in check eh…but I’m really tired so…”

“Stiles, please” Scott whimpered. Stiles sighed and nodding as his eyes started closing. Derek leaned down sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Stiles neck and shoulder, breaking the skin. The boy screamed in pain and then his world went black.

“Is…Is it going to work?” Scott looked up pathetically at the alpha.

“We have to wait and see…but it has too…” Derek gathered his unconscious mate closer to him and put his lips to the boy - his boy's head. "Work faster, work at all...just change him."

\----

The night continued tensely as Stiles made not a move or a sound, leading the pack to fear for whom they now recognized as the other half of the alpha pair. Eventually Derek stood and brought the boy and his pack to the burnt shell of the Hale house and put him on the bed bandaging the bullet holes the best he could in an effort to keep even just a little of Stiles blood inside his own body.

"So..uh...I guess we can talk now..." Derek chuckled darkly, he wasn't known for talking but today's events had put him on edge and he needed something to get him through the waiting. "Yes, you idiot boy, I do...love you...and don't expect to hear that in a large amount either...the fact that I want to claim you, that I want to mate you should be enough. Secondly, don't ever think about dying on me or getting hurt again. I won't fucking tolerate it. I just, god for the first time ever I find myself wanting to hear your insane rants about the dumbest shit I want to hear your annoying voice I need it, i feel like I'm drowning without you being around...Is that what you wanted to hear earlier Stiles? Settle for hearing it now, I don't like that the pack can hear this downstairs...so help me I will kill them if they utter one word.”

"Fat chance." He heard Scott weakly mutter out. Derek shook his head almost wanting to smile, he appreciated how much that kid cared for Stiles. He got up and sat on the other side of the bed and looked down on the healing boy. He smelled less of blood and death, which made the Alpha smile. He smoothed a hand down the boy's cheek and scooted closer to feel the boy against him, to reassure him that he was still there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post on here, so be gentle. Also the first fic I've started for Teen Wolf. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this soon, with work and school it's a slow process...But I will do my best!


End file.
